The Phase I contract established the feasibility of collecting and consolidating research findings on drug use prevention among children and adolescents for the purpose of developing a comprehensive, user-friendly "Handbook" as a mechanism to disseminate research findings to prevention practitioners in a practical and usable manner. The objectives of the Phase II contract are: (1) to subject the Phase I "Prevention Activities Handbook: A Practitioner's Guide to Selecting and Implementing Interactive Drug Use Prevention Activities for Children and Adolescents" to an extensive evaluation of its content and applicability as a tool for prevention practitioners to find, assess, select, and implement interactive activities within a drug use prevention curriculum, (2) to revise the product based on the evaluations, (3) to develop a companion CD-ROM version of the Handbook that will be more user-friendly and will streamline the interactive activity selection process, and (4) to prepare the products for wide commercial distribution to the intended audiences.